William Ladums
My 3rd Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) William Ladums born 1861 in Marden, Kent to agricultural labourer [[William Ladams|'William Ladams']] and [[Sarah Jane May|'Sarah Jane May']]. 2 April 1871 - He lived in Lansdells Cottages, Marden, Maidstone. Aged 9, Scholar, of Marden. Living in the household of father William Ladhams aged 48, Carter, of Marden, with mother Sarah J Ladhams aged 32, of Boughton Monchelsea, sister Harriett Ladhams aged 12, Scholar, of Marden, brother George Ladhams aged 7, Scholar, of Marden, brother Alfred Ladhams aged 3, Scholar, of Marden, and lodger Richard Taylor aged b49, Ag Lab, of Marden. 3 April 1881 - He lived in Lake Farm, Chart Next Sutton-Valence, Hollingbourne. Aged 20, single Ag Lab, of Marden. Living in the household of William Boulden aged 60, Farmer 54 Acres 1 Man, of Marden, with Eliza Boulden aged 47, of Sutton Valence, Mary A Boulden aged 27, of Chart Sutton, and Susanna Boulden aged 9, of Chart Sutton. 7 November 1882 - William married [[Mary Ann Rowe Boulden|'Mary Ann Rowe Boulden']]. They were married in a religious ceremony in St Michael's Church, Chart Sutton, witnessed by George Ladums and Harriett Ladums. Aged 21 2 March 1887 - His daughter, [[Susannah Ladums|'Susanna Ladums']], was born in Maidstone District. 28 June 1888 - His son, Sidney William Ladums, was born in Hollingbourne District. 5 April 1891 - He lived in Lake Farm, Chart Sutton. Aged 29, Agricultural Labourer, of Marden. Living with him: wife Mary A Ladums aged 37, of Chart, and son Sidney W Ladums aged 3, of Chart. 31 March 1901 - He lived in The Hurst, Mereworth. Aged 40, Agric Farm Labourer, of Marden. Living with him: wife Mary A Ladums aged 47, of Chart Sutton, daughter Susanna Ladums aged 14, of Marden, son Sydney Ladums aged 12, Scholar, of Chart Sutton, and brother Alfred Ladums aged 32, Temister on Farm, of Marden. 26 October 1909 - His daughter, [[Susannah Ladums|'Susannah Ladums']], married Martin Saunders in Malling Register Office, Kent, England. 2 April 1911 - He lived in Linton Maidstone, Linton. Aged 50, Farm Labour, of Marden. Living with him: wife Mary Ann Ladums aged 56, of Chart Sutton. 30 July 1911 - His granddaughter, [[Rose Mary Saunders|'Rose Mary Saunders']] (daughter of Martin), was born in Hollingbourne, Kent. 1912 - His son, Sidney William Ladums, married Agnes E Feaver in Malling District. 17 December 1912 - His grandson, William Sydney Ladums (son of Sidney), was born. 13 May 1913 - His grandson, Frederick Martin Saunders (son of Martin), was born in Malling District. 19 March 1917 - His grandson, Robert Douglas Saunders (son of Martin), was born in Malling District. 17 November 1919 - His grandson, Sydney Hugh Saunders (son of Martin), was born in Malling District. 9 July 1922 - His grandson, George Alfred Ladums (son of Sidney), was born. 27 December 1923 - His grandson, John Cyril Saunders (son of Martin), was born in Tonbridge District. 6 June 1930 - His great-grandson, [[Roy Saunders|'Roy Saunders']], was born. 1938 - He died aged 77 in Maidstone District.